T r i   a n g e l
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Apa jadinya seorang Shang Xiang tanpa Liu Bei? Tunggu! Gak ada Liu Bei bukan berarti dunia harus berakhirkan? Fic Perdana di Fandom ini. Mind Read and Review?
1. prolog?

Quotes ::

Cinta? Makanan apa itu? Rasa-rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar makanan yang bernama "Cinta". Tunggu! Cinta itu pasti nama musuh baru kerajaan kami. Sehebat apakah cinta itu? Aku jadi penasaran. ─ Gan Ning

Cinta itu sama saja dengan penyakit. ─ Ling Tong

Cinta itu rumit, penuh rintangan dan juga harus penuh kesabaran. Tapi jika bisa terbalas, rasanya menyenangkan dan membuat orang yang merasakannya bahagia. Sebaliknya jika kehilangan rasanya seperti ingin mati. ─ Shang Xiang

.

.

T r i ─ a n g e l

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warrior © Koei

Warning : OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Shang Xiang and Ling Tong ─ Gan Ning

.

Chapter 1 :: Prolog ?

.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat tua duduk di ambang jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Terlihat dari kantung mata super hitam dan besar ─dia habis menangis. Bibirnya sangatlah pucat. Apa yang dilakukannya sendari tadi hanya duduk dan menangis. Sesekali dia memukul-mukul dinding atau melempar-lempar benda-benda kesayanganya. Sesudah itu pasti dia tertidur di kursi bambu kamarnya, karna kelelahan dan kelaparan. Kelaparan? Ya, sudah hampir 5 hari dia hanya mengisi perutnya dengan air, bukan dengan makanan bergizi. Ini bukan program diet, tapi memang saat ini tubuh dan jiwanya sangat menolak makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Tuan Putri, hari ini makan ya. Yang Mulia Sun Ce menghawatirkan kondisi anda," samar-samar terdengar seorang pelayan mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamar gadis itu perlahan. Tapi respons apa yang di dapat?

JLEB! ─Sebuah anak panah melesat dan menancap di ambang pintu. Nyaris saja mengenai kepala sang pelayan tak berdosa itu.

"AKAN KUBUNUH, KALAU KAU MASIH NEKAT MASUK!" bentak gadis lusuh itu, tangannya bergetar tapi masih nekat menggenggam busur dan mengambil posisi siap membidik lagi.

Dengan pandangan penuh ketakutan, sang pelayan langsung membungkuk dan segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Kamar besar itu kembali hening. Sang gadis menyimbakkan poninya sesaat, lalu mengusap peluh yang mulai menghujani wajahnya. Mendadak dia mendapati panas tubuhnya meningkat. Nafasnya pun mulai tersengal-sengal. Sejenak dia menatap dirinya sendiri yang begitu pucat di balik cermin besar.

"Liu Bei─" bisik gadis itu.

BRUK ─Baru sedetik gadis itu menatap cermin, dia jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda panjang, sedang asik menatap pemandangan rerumputan yang bermandikan cahaya mentari dari atas pohon jati besar. Hari ini adalah hari ke-5 yang sangat cerah untuk menyambut kemenangan Wu dari Shu. Sudah 5 hari terlewati semenjak Sun Ce dan Su Quan menusuk jantung Liu Bei dan anaknya Liu Shan. Wu menang mutlak. Sejenak pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang terkesan berat. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Seharusnya dia sekarang berada bersama teman-temannya sesama prajurit ─atau sesama para jendral yang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berpesta.

"Hahh...," lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Lalu perlahan dia menutupkan kedua matanya dan bersandar pada batang pohon jati yang keras. Dia berusaha untuk tidur.

Semilir angin yang berhembus membuatnya semakin terlelap dalam dunia mimpi. Di dalam mimpi dia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat dia sayangi di masa lalunya, wajahnya sangat samar ─hanya rambutnya saja yang terlihat jelas dengan warna coklat chestnutnya. Untuk beberapa detik, pemuda itu terbuai dengan apa yang di tatapnya dalam mimpi itu.

"Jangan pergi, Wu sudah menang. Jangan pergi," bisik pemuda itu mulai mengigau.

Di pandangannya wanita itu berjalan menuju sebuah sungai berkabut dan bermaksud menyebranginya. Dengan segala usaha pemuda ini juga berlari mengejar sang wanita pujaan hatinya ─yang sudah mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam sungai dan berjalan maju. Tapi usahanya terlambat. Wanita itu, wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu sudah menghilang di balik kabut. Perlahan sebuah rasa sakit dan nyeri mulai menyerang rongga dadanya kembali. Dan merangsang kedua pelupuk matanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Tes ─Setetes air mata menetes menuruni pipi mulus pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu termangu melihat wanita pujaannya menghilang, menghilang untuk selamanya. Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan mundur, berusaha menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tapi mendadak jerit tangis seorang gadis mengejutkannya. Dari jeritannya dia dapat merasakan hawa kehadirannya sangat dekat darinya. Dan benar saja, pemuda ini mendapati seorang gadis sedang berlari mati-matian mengejar seorang pria berambut hitam yang juga sedang melewati sungai kabut itu. Wajah perempuan itu sangat pucat dan basah karna air mata.

"_Tunggu Liu Bei! Kumohon jangan pergi!"_

Gadis itu menjerit sekali lagi, kali ini larinya semakin cepat dan berusaha menggapai pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil Liu Bei tadi. Karna merasakan hal yang sama, entah mengapa pemuda ini langsung berlari menghampiri sang gadis yang masih nekat ingin ikut menyeberangi sungai berkabut itu demi sang pria. Dengan satu gerakan pasti, sang pemuda berhasil menghentikan langkah sang gadis dengan pelukannya.

"Hentikan! Dia sudah tiada, kau harus relakan dia! Hentikan!" sang gadis yang mendengar bentakan pemuda itu sontak berhenti menangis dan menatap pria itu sendu.

"_Kau tau apa tentang perasaanku, Ling Tong?" _

Gadis itu kali ini malah bertanya dan terus bertanya. _"Ling Tong?"_

"Ling─ Ling Tong! LING TONG!"

Dari panggilan tadi, sudah dapat di pastikan nama pemuda ini adalah Ling Tong ─Seorang Jendral yang sangat berperan di setiap kemajuan dan keamanan negara Wu. Perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya ─begitu ia mendengar suara seseorang memekakkan telinganya tadi. Iris karamelnya menatap ganas sang tersangka yang tak lain adalah rival sejatinya ─Gan Ning. "Berisik! Aku sedang istirahat, kalau mau menantang duel nanti saja," ucapnya malas. Lagi pula dia masih penasaran dengan mimpinya tadi. Gadis yang sedang berlari mengejar pria bernama Liu Bei dalam mimpinya itu, rasa-rasanya mirip dengan seseorang.

"Sial! Aku datang kemari hanya ingin memberitau kalau Yang Mulia Sun Ce memanggil para Jendral untuk rapat penting!" kembali Ling Tong mendengar suara Gan Ning dari bawah. "Katanya Putri manja itu jatuh sakit," ulasnya lagi.

"Putri Shang Xiang?" kali ini Ling Tong segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, entah mengapa kabar mengenai Shang Xiang jadi mengingatkannya pada mimpi anehnya. Sejenak Ling Tong membenarkan ikatan rambutnya yang panjang, lalu melesat turun dari atas pohon.

"Ayo cepat, yang lainnya juga sudah menunggu di ruang rapat," ajak Gan Ning dengan berjalan balik.

"Iya," ucap Ling Tong sekedar memberikan jawaban dari ajakan Gan Ning.

'_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi aneh tadi?'_

.

.

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu kalian ─yang seharusnya sedang berlibur tanpa tugas. Tapi ini mengenai adik bungsuku, Putri Shang Xiang. Sudah 5 hari dia mengurung diri di kamar tanpa makan setelah peperangan kita melawan Shu. Dan pagi ini saya mendapatinya demam tinggi. Saya khawatir, takut terjadi hal yang lebih parah lagi. Mungkin kalian ada ide untuk menghiburnya?" Sun Ce, pemimpin kerajaan Wu yang bijaksana dan selalu bersemangat. Tapi kali ini wajahnya kusut dan tak bersemangat, dia sangat mencemaskan keadaan adik perempuannya itu. Bagaimana pun juga, dia masih merasa sangat bersalah atas kematian Liu Bei ─yang merupakan alasan utama adiknya jadi seperti itu.

Semua Jendral yang mengisi kursi meja rapat terdiam membisu. Terutama untuk Ling Tong dan Gan Ning. Jujur saja, Gan Ning saat ini malah asik berhalusinasi mengalahkan Ling Tong di duel. Sedangkan Lin Tong, dia malah sibuk memikirkan maksud dari mimpi anehnya ─yang dia anggap itu sebagai firasat. "Yang Mulia, saya ada usul," mendadak suara wanita memecahkan keheningan ruangan itu.

"Ya, Xiao Qiao?"

"Begini Yang Mulia, saya punya usul ─bagaimana kalau kita mengirim putri Shang Xiang ke luar negeri. Mungkin di sana dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang baru dapat menenangkan hatinya," beberapa orang yang mendengar penjelasan Xiao Qiao, ada yang menggangguk setuju.

"Usulmu bagus Xia Qiao, tapi entah mengapa saya takut dia luput dari pengawasan selama di sana. Lalu dia akan melakukan hal buruk. Kalian kan tau? Putri Shang Xiang itu lincah, pasti baru mengedipkan mata saja dia pasti sudah menghilang," Sun Ce mengomentari ide dari Xiao Qiao dengan beberapa pertimbangan-pertimbangan.

Ruangan rapat kembali hening. Bagi beberapa jendral senior seperti Huang Gai dan Zhou Tai, ini adalah hal yang paling sulit ketimbang bertarung melawan puluhan musuh. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini hidup mereka hanya diisi dengan pertarungan dan misi demi masa depan Wu. Bukan dengan mengurusi anak gadis yang sedang dimabuk asmara dan kehilangan. "Suamiku, ah maksudku Yang Mulia," kembali ruang rapat dihidupkan dengan suara seorang wanita lugu.

"Ya, Istriku. Kau punya usul?"

"Itu.. Aku rasa yang dibutuhkan putri Shang Xiang adalah kasih sayang," Da Qiao sang istri raja Sun Ce, ditatap bingung oleh setiap mata yang ada di dalam ruang rapat itu ─kecuali Gan Ning dan Ling Tong. Karna mereka masih asik dengan pikiran dan _fantasy_ mereka masing-masing.

"Jiejie, Apa maksudmu?" Xiao Qiao langsung memberikan respons _to the point_ yang cukup mendapat perhatian dari beberapa jendral lainnya. "Iya, apa maksudmu Da Qiao? Aku tidak begitu tanggap," kali ini Lian Shi ikut mengomentari.

Da Qiao menggantungkan sebelah rambutnya ke telinga. Lalu dia menatap para jendral yang sedang menunggu jawabannya dengan malu-malu. "Begini, sebagai seorang wanita aku sangat memahami perasaan putri Shang Xiang. Perasaan kehilangan yang dialaminya terhadap kaisar Liu Bei, bagiku merupakan suatu pukulan berat setelah kepergian Baginda raja Sun Jian. Dua kali dia kehilangan pria yang sangat peduli dengan dirinya. Jadi maksudku dengan kasih sayang di sini itu... Seperti kita harus lebih mendekatkan diri padanya. Seperti memberikan perhatian khusus yang memiliki pesan abhwa dia tidak sendiri. Aku tau mungkin Putri Shang Xiang orangnya sangat rewel dan terlalu bersemangat. Tapi coba kalian lihat sekarang? Apa itu adalah dia?" semua jendral tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan dari wanita lugu itu. Jujur menurut semua jendral termasuk Sun Ce dan Sun Quan sebagai kakak, penjelasan Da Qiao sangat tepat dan benar.

"Kau benar Istriku," gumam Sun Ce sesaat.

"Lalu tindakan apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, Ce?" Sun Ce menengok ke arah adik laki-lakinya yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan Sun Quan sang adik yang bertanya tadi, malah terdiam menunggu jawaban.

Sejenak Sun Ce menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Pikirannya rumit, dan rasa-rasanya denyut nadi di kepalanya berdenyut lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jujur, saat ini Sun Ce benar-benar bingung. Jika membuat strategi peperangan dia kan masih punya Zhou Yu, Lu Xun dan Lu Meng. Lalu sekarang? Dia harus memikirkan strategi untuk membuat adik perempuan kesayangannya jadi ceria, siapa yang akan menolongnya? Qiaos bersaudara sudah pasti akan selalu mendampingi adiknya itu, tapi itu belum cukup bukan? Lalu Lian Shi, yang dulu seorang pembimbing Shang Xiang dan sangat mengerti sifatnya pasti juga tidak akan tega. Tiga orang wanita tidak akan cukup, harus ada pria juga yang mendampingi adiknya itu. "Quan, kau mau menemani Shang Xiang?"

Sun Quan membulatkan bola matanya tak percaya. Dia berpikir pasti kakaknya, Sun Ce ini sudah jadi gila. "Ce? Kau pasti bercanda!" jawab Sun Quan tak percaya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda Quan. Kau mau atau tidak? Jawab saja!"

Sun Quan menarik nafas berat, lalu dia menatap kakaknya dengan tegas. "Maaf, aku tidak sanggup jika harus berhadapan dengan Shang Xiang," tukasnya. Lian Shi melirik ke arah Sun Quan ─suaminya dengan pandangan menyerah. Dia tau suaminya itu pasti akan menolak. _1000 musuh lebih baik ketimbang Shang Xiang_ ─itulah ucapan Sun Quan kepadanya sesaat sebelum memasuki ruang rapat tadi.

"Sudah kuduga itu, aku juga tidak mungkin menemaninya setiap saat. Lalu siapa yang cocok?" desah Sun Ce pasrah. Pekerjaan menemani dan mendampingi adiknya ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah diserahkan kepada orang. Kembali ruang rapat diisi dengan keheningan setiap penghuninya.

Lu Xun menggertakkan jari-jari tangannya yang ramping berulang kali ke atas meja rapat, dia ikut pusing. Iris hazelnya melirik ke arah Lu Meng dan Zhou Yu yang sedang asik membuat diskusi sendiri. Lalu perlahan irisnya berjalan menuju sebelah kirinya. Di sana dia mendapati Gan Ning sudah asik terlelap akibat terlalu banyak menghayal. Sedangkan Ling Tong di seberang kursi Gan Ning juga sudah mulai nampak bosan dan mengantuk akibat topik rapat yang baginya sangat tidak menarik itu. Lu Xun menggosok-gosokan dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebuah ide cemerlang mendadak terlintas di otaknya yang super cedas itu.

"Yang Mulia Sun Ce, saya ada usul! Ah─ bukan, maksud saya rekomendasi," semua mata mulai tertuju pada ahli strategi muda Wu, Lu Xun.

"Silahkan Lu Xun, katakanlah," pinta Sun Ce, ada sedikit kelegaan ketika melihat Lu Xun sudah angkat bicara. Lu Xun adalah orang yang cerdas, sama denga Zhou Yu dan Lu Meng. Tapi Lu Xun spesial, dia muda ─pasti punya pemikiran yang berbeda dan kreatifitas ide yang lebih baru. Harapan kecil mulai tumbuh di otak Sun Ce yang mulai gersang.

Lu Xun bangkit berdiri, dia melirik ke arah Ling Tong dan Gan Ning sekilas ─lalu dia mulai angkat bicara. "Seperti Yang Mulia Sun Ce katakan tadi, bahwa Yang Mulia Sun Ce dan Sun Quan sangat sibuk dan sulit membagi waktu untuk memperhatikan putri Shang Xiang. Saya ingin merekomendasikan prajurit yang akan mengantikan anda berdua,"

Sun Quan tersenyum lebar mendengar penjelasan Lu Xun, dia benar-benar lega. "Siapa yang kau rekomendasikan? Aku tak akan setuju jika dia bukan orang yang kuat dan cukup muda untuk adikku," tanya Sun Ce protektif tapi ada unsur penasaran di sana. Lu Xun sekali lagi melirik ke arah Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang tidak mengikuti pembicaraan, lalu dia mulai angkat bicara kembali.

"Saya... Saya merekomendasikan jendral Ling Tong dan Gan Ning sebagai pengganti anda berdua Yang Mulia,"

GLEGAR! ─Entah petir dari mana, mendadak menyambar otak Ling Tong yang sendari tadi bengong menjadi aktif begitu namanya disebut Lu Xun. Iris karamelnya melotot tak percaya, Lu Xun benar-benar sudah gila menurut Ling Tong yang baru sadar dari bengongnya tadi. Melihat Ling Tong yang sudah mulai sadar, Lu Xun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau pasti bercanda Lu Xun!" sentak Ling Tong masih dengan _shock_nya.

"Kau bisa lihat wajahku, aku tidak bercanda kan?" balasnya dengan tenang. Tapi entah mengapa senyuman simpul Lu Xun membuat makna lain di pandangan Ling Tong. Sejenak Ling Tong mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia benar-benar menolak dan kemudia baru memberikan jawaban.

"Aku tidak setuju,"

"Jadi kau tidak setuju? Jendral Ling Tong?" Ling Tong menelan ludahnya pelan, lalu iris karamelnya menangkap Sun Ce sedang menatapnya dengan senyum. Senyuman spesial dengan aura kegelapan mengitarinya. Sepertinya kaisar Sun Ce tidak senang dengan jawaban yang dia berikan.

"Tidak, saya setuju Yang Mulia. Hanya saja saya tidak setuju jika harus bersama dengan landak gila ─ah maksud saya jendral Gan Ning," ucap Ling Tong beralasan.

Sun Ce menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. "Saya rasa, kalian berdua sudah pas untuk menggantikan saya dengan Sun Quan. Lihat jendral Gan Ning saja sampai pingsan bahagia mendengarnya,"

"_Dia itu hanya tidur Yang Mulia! Ya, ampunn,"_ batin Ling Tong frustasi.

"Oke sudah ditetapkan, rapat kita akhiri dengan usul dari Lu Xun," Sun Ce bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang rapat beserta para jendral senior seperti Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, Huang Gai, Da Qiao dan Lian Shi. Lalu sesaat kemudian baru Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Taishi Ci, dan Lu meng.

"Lu Xun! Kau mempermainkan aku!" tuduh Ling Tong cepat, begitu para jendral-jendral itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu tugas. Sepertinya kau sedang senggang. Lagi pula bukannya kau suka misi yang berhubungan dengan duel bersama Gan Ning?" jawab Lu Xun tanpa dosa.

"Dia yang suka! Aku tidak!" cepat-cepat Ling Tong meralat ucapan Lu Xun yang sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan.

"Oke dia yang suka. Sudahlah, kuharap kalian rukun selalu. Dan jalanku tugas dengan baik ya. Kalau gak Yang Mulia ─ah sudahlah. Kau juga tau kan resikonya? Aku duluan," Lu Xun meninggalkan ruangan itu beserta Ling Tong yang masih termangu di tempat.

"Ck, Lagi-lagi aku harus menjalankan tugas yang merepotkan! Mohon kerja samanya ya landak!" gerutu Ling Tong sendiri pada Gan Ning yang masih asik membuat danau liur di kursinya.

"ZzzZzZ," saut Gan Ning.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p>Author spik :<p>

Aduh aku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa selain "Mohon bantuannya" Aku author baru di fandom ini. Jadi ya mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya. Spesial thank's aku tujukan pada Nee-san kutercinta _**Morning Eagle**_, karna sudah membantuku dan berjasa dalam pengetikan Fic laknat ini. Hatur Nuhun ya teteh... *plak. Dan semua para reader yang sudah mau membaca jangan lupa kirimkan kritik dan sarannya ke PO BOX Review di bawah ini. Aku tunggu lho. Sampai ketemu lagi. :*


	2. Senasip

Quotes ::

Cinta? Makanan apa itu? Rasa-rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar makanan yang bernama "Cinta". Tunggu! Cinta itu pasti nama musuh baru kerajaan kami. Sehebat apakah cinta itu? Aku jadi penasaran. ─ Gan Ning

Cinta itu sama saja dengan penyakit. ─ Ling Tong

Cinta itu rumit, penuh rintangan dan juga harus penuh kesabaran. Tapi jika bisa terbalas, rasanya menyenangkan dan membuat orang yang merasakannya bahagia. Sebaliknya jika kehilangan rasanya seperti ingin mati. ─ Shang Xiang

.

.

T r i ─ a n g e l

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warrior © Koei

Warning : OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Shang Xiang and Ling Tong ─ Gan Ning

.

Chapter 2 :: Senasip

.

Ling Tong melangkahkan kakinya malas. Entah mengapa sekarang, dia merasa lukisan yang terpapar di setiap dinding lorong ini seperti sedang mentertawakan nasipnya. Sekilas iris karamelnya melirik ke arah Gan Ning yang masih menguap lebar setelah hibernasinya selama rapat. Sesekali dia juga bisa melihat Gan Ning mengucek-kucek matanya yang berair, membuatnya semakin malas. Rasanya Dewa-Dewi sedang menghukumnya dengan membiarkannya bersama pria landak ini.

"Hey, tadi Yang Mulia membicarakan apa saja?" Gan Ning membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mendengar pertanyaan Gan Ning, membuat Ling Tong setengah melotot.

Iris silver Gan Ning menatap Ling Tong bimbang. Dia mengusap-usap rambut jigrak panjangnya sejenak, lalu kembali menguap dengan lebarnya. "Kau marah padaku? Aku kan tidak punya salah apa-apa," mendadak Gan Ning jadi memberikan penjelasan. Gan Ning tau jika Ling Tong sudah bersikap begitu, pasti dia sedang marah. Tapi sekarang alasannya samar, bukannya tadi Gan Ning hanya tidur ─dan tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya.

"Ayo jawab! Kau membuatku semakin tidak enak hati," rujuk Gan Ning masih dengan posisi menguapnya.

Ling Tong menghentikan jalannya ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Sejenak iris karamelnya menatap Gan Ning, tapi dengan cepat dia membuang mukanya ─dan itu membuat Gan Ning menjadi kesal sekarang. "Ayo kita selesaikan secara laki-laki di halaman belakang saja!" tantang Gan Ning yang sudah terbakar emosi.

Bukannya menanggapi, Ling Tong malah semakin mengabaikan Gan Ning. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah kamar besar yang bernuansa merah dan emas. Langkahnya sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Gan Ning yang sedang emosi juga ikut-ikutan memasuki ruangan. Niat awal Gan Ning setelah memasuki ruangan adalah melompat dan menyerah Ling Tong. Tapi niat itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam dulu begitu iris silvernya mendapati Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao dan Lian Shi ada di dalam ruang kamar itu.

"Shang Xiang, makan dulu ya... Ini aku suapin," Lian Shi menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada bibir pucat seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang besar. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Shang Xiang, putri kerajaan wu yang sedang jatuh sakit akibat kehilangan. Malang sekali nasib sang putri, di usia muda dia harus merasakan pahitnya sebuah kehilangan dari manisnya cinta.

PRAK ─sendok bubur yang tadi berada di ujung bibir Shang Xiang, kini sudah berada di lantai kayu berserakan. Lian Shi membeku di tempatnya memandangi Shang Xiang yang mendadak kasar dan menepis sendok bubur yang disodorkannya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Shang Xiang begitu dingin, seperti orang lain saja. Pantas kedua kakaknya, Sun Ce dan Sun Quan menjadi panik dan stres.

Emosi Gan Ning mendadak ciut begitu melihat peristiwa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Rasa-rasanya dia baru memahami maksud dari rapat dan juga amarah Ling Tong. Ini semua karna putri keras kepala yang sedang terbaring lemas itu. Gan Ning menghela nafas dan mengambil posisi duduk di kursi bambu dekat jendela kamar Shang Xiang yang besar. Dia bimbang harus berkata apa, karna situasi di depannya ini benar-benar diuar kendali.

"Sejak kapan kamu mulai begini?" Lian Shi meletakan mangkuk bubur di meja kecil sebelah ranjang besar itu, nada bicaranya mulai meninggi. "Hanya karna pria itu, kau jadi harus merelakan orang di sekelingmu kawatir?" sentakan Lian Shi membuat bulu kuduk yang mendengarnya berdiri tegak.

"Kau─ Kau tidak mengerti!" dengan nada sedikit putus-putus, Shang Xiang tak mau kalah untuk menyentak Lian Shi.

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti? Aku kawatir Shang Xiang! Kenapa kamu tidak membiarkan satu orang pun berusaha membuatmu lebih baik?" mendadak Lian Shi jadi hilang akal sehat. Dia menyerang Shang Xiang yang masih dalam keadaan sakit. Tangan rampingnya mencengkram pakaian tidur sutra Shang Xiang dengan kuat, sehingga meninggalkan kesan kusut di sana.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku lebih baik! Sana pergi! Aku lebih baik mati menyusul Liu Bei!"

PLAK ─sebuah tamparan mendarat halus di pipi Shang Xiang. Membuat Shang Xiang menggeram kesakitan. Iris batu jadenya menatap Lian Shi penuh kebencian. Tapi mendadak, tatapan kebencian itu sedikit mereda begitu melihat wajah Lian Shi yang basah karna air mata. Lian Shi menangis.

"Kau tega! Aku tidak menyangka otakmu sangat dangkal sebagai putri kerajaan Wu yang dibanggakan," sejenak Lian Shi mengusap wajahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar itu. Dia berpapasan dengan Ling Tong yang berdiri membisu, akibat melihat adegan tampar yang sangat langka. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Lian Shi menghilang di balik pintu.

"Shang Xiang─," Xiao Qiao memberanikan diri untuk menyapa sang putri yang sedang benar-benar labil itu. "Aku tidak menyangka, kau serendah itu," ucapnya kecewa. Tanpa ada hitungan detik lagi dia segera meninggalkan ruangan dan membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Da Qiao menggeleng kepalanya perlahan, dia pusing melihat saudaranya bersikap _to the poin_ seperti itu. Tapi dia lebih pusing melihat keadaan Shang Xiang yang ternyata diluar dugaannya itu. Lalu dia berjalan mengikuti langkah saudaranya tadi, dia ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Tepat sebelum Da Qiao meninggalkan ruangan, dia berbisik pada Ling Tong. "Tolong ya...,"

Ruangan kembali sunyi. Suasana kamar pun semakin mencekam. Ling Tong berjalan mendekati ranjang Shang Xiang yang besar tanpa berkomentar. Lalu meraih sendok bubur yang berserakan dan meletakannya di sebelah mangkuknya. Setelah dia mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sebelah ranjang itu, Shang Xiang angkat bicara. "Kenapa kalian berdua masih di sini? Kenapa kalian gak ikut pergi meninggalkanku?"

Ling Tong tidak tuli, Gan Ning pun sama. Tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Shang Xiang itu. Ling Tong memberikan isyarat pada Gan Ning untuk mengambilkan sendok bubur yang baru dari dapur kerajaan. Dan dengan segera Gan Ning berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa 'ba bi bu' lagi. "Kalian merencanakan apa? Ayo jawab aku!," kali ini nada bicara Shang Xiang mulai meninggi kembali. Benar-benar labil.

Iris karamel Ling Tong menatap tajam ke arah batu jade yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dia masih belum mau angkat bicara. Sampai akhirnya Gan Ning datang dengan membawa sendok bubur baru di genggaman tangannya yang besar. "Ini," ucapnya singkat.

Ling Tong menunduk pelan, sebagai tanda terima kasih yang efisien. Kemudian dia meraih mangkuk bubur yang masih hangat di meja dekat ranjang dan tempatnya duduk. Bubur itu masih penuh, sepertinya Lian Shi benar-benar gagal menyuapi Shang Xiang. Dan tak heran begitu melihat sikap dan tingkah Shang Xiang sendari tadi. "Ini makan," tukas Ling Tong singkat, padat, jelas dan datar. Tangannya yang besar menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada bibir Shang Xiang persis seperti yang dilakukan Lian Shi awalnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Masih belum mengerti rupanya, aku tidak mau makan! SANA KELUAR!" sentak Shang Xiang gatal. Walau pun dia dalam keadaan sakit, ternyata staminanya masih bagus untuk berteriak dan menepis suapan bubur itu. Untung saja tepisan itu tidak membuat sendok itu kembali jatuh, karna Ling Tong sudah menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau pilih aku menyuapimu menggunakan sendok bubur, atau Gan Ning yang menyuapimu menggunakan sendok pasir? Selain itu, aku tidak akan mengabulkannya," Ling Tong menatap Shang Xiang tajam dan datar, tangannya masih tetap menyodorkan sesendok bubur. Hal itu tentu membuat Shang Xiang jadi diam. Gan Ning pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyuapinya menggunakan sendok pasir walau pun dia seorang putri sekalipun. Dengan kuat Shang Xiang mencengkram selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya, lalu─

"Aaa," Shang Xiang membuka mulutnya cukup lebar untuk sendok bubur masuk.

Gan Ning terkekeh pelan, ucapan Ling Tong ternyata benar-benar sanggup membuat putri itu makan ─walaupun terpaksa. 1 sendok, 2 sendok, 3 sendok, sampai akhirnya bubur di mangkuk itu habis. Ling Tong meletakan mangkuk ke atas meja kembali. Dan sekarang dia menyuguhi Shang Xiang dengan air. "Ini minum,"

Sekiranya Shang Xiang sudah cukup meminum, Ling Tong kini meletakan kain yang sudah basah air dingin di atas kepala gadis itu. Pekerjaannya benar-benar sudah turun pangkat. Dari Jendral pasukan Wu menjadi dayang-dayang putri.

"Liu Bei itu sangat berarti untukku," gumam Shang Xiang sendiri, dia mengalihkan wajah kusutnya dari Ling Tong.

Ling Tong melipat tangannya dan tetap memandang lurus ke arah gadis yang sudah mulai terkendali itu. Gan Ning juga demikian, dia berdiri bersandar pada ambang pintu dan tetap setiap mendengarkan ucapan Shang Xiang walau suaranya sangat samar. "Hanya dengan membuatnya tersenyum, aku rasanya melayang," gumam Shang Xiang lanjut.

"Tapi sekarang dia menghilang! Oh Dewa-Dewi! Dosa apa yang sudah aku perbuat, hingga jadi begini?" Ling Tong menatap mata Shang Xiang yang kosong. "Kau dan dia, tidak semua orang juga tidak ada yang mengerti hal seperti ini!"

Melihat kedaan Shang Xiang yang seperti itu, entah mengapa ia merasa waktu berjalan mundur untuk sesaat. Masa lalu di mana sang pujaan hatinya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Lalu mimpi yang menggambarkan dia mengejar pujaan hatinya dan bertemu gadis misterius, merupakan firasatnya akan Shang Xiang. Bukan, tapi gadis misterius itu adalah Shang Xiang ─putri yang sakit dan terlihat setengah waras di hadapannya ini. Sebentar Ling Tong memperbaiki tatan kain yang mengkompres kening Shang Xiang yang panas, lalu dia mulai bicara.

"Kau salah besar jika menganggap aku tidak mengerti," Shang Xiang membuatkan matanya sesaat. Lalu dia menengok menghadap Ling Tong yang masih setia duduk di kursi dekat ranjang besarnya.

Iris karamel Ling Tong menatap tajam ke arah sepasang batu jade yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Sekali lagi dia merasa waktu berjalan mundur. Membuatnya kembali merasakan sesuatu aneh yang merangsang pelupuk matanya. "Dulu, aku juga pernah mencintai seseorang. Dia adalah gadis sangat spesial. Melihat dan membuatnya tersenyum sudah suatu anugerah dari Dewa-Dewi untukku. Dan ketika dia memujiku atau dia menyapaku, rasanya seperti terbang ke khayangan,"

Shang Xiang mendapati Ling Tong tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi iris karamelnya masih memancarkan kesenduan, seorang Ling Tong yang selama ini dikenal dengan Jendral pemberani dan tenang di medan perang ternyata punya sisi lain yang berbeda. "Semua berjalan mulus sampai kami pun berjanji untuk menikah nanti saat Wu menang dari Shu. Aku pun antusias untuk mewujudkannya," kembali Ling Tong menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Kau tau? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Shang Xiang menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya yang pucat berkedut-kedut kaku seperti ingin mengeluarkan suara.

Ling Tong menghela napasnya. Pemandangannya kini mengarah pada Gan Ning yang berdiri bersandar pada ambang pintu kamar Shang Xiang. Di sana dia mendapati Gan Ning uga sedang menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. "Dia menjadi korban saat penyerangan Shu yang pertama. Aku menemukannya sudah berlumuran darah dan tak bernyawa," Sejenak Ling Tong menghentikan ucapannya. Lalu kembali menatap tajam sepasang batu jade yang masih terbaring lemas di ranjang.

"Semenjak itu, aku jatuh sakit. Persis sepertimu ini. Makan tak berselera, tidur pun tak lama, dan bahkan aku sering lengah ketika berduel melawan landak gila itu," jari telunjuk Ling Tong menunjuk Gan Ning yang dianggap sebagai 'landak'. Hal itu membuat Gan Ning menggertakkan giginya gatal. Kalau saja ini bukan kamar sang putri, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menyerang Ling Tong karena ucapan yang tidak penting itu. "Tapi kau tau? Aku berbeda denganmu! Aku masih mempunyai pikiran jernih untuk berpikir berulang kali. Aku gak boleh begini terus. Karna... Karna hidup itu harus terus berputar,"

Shang Xiang membulatkan mata jadenya. Dia tertegun akan ucapan Ling Tong yang terakhir. _Hidup itu harus terus berputar_ ─mendengar hal itu membuat kedua pelupuk mata Shang Xiang penuh dengan bulir-bulir bening yang hangat. Dia kembali menangis. "Benarkah itu? Sniff... Aku kira di dunia ini tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, sniff... Terima kasih Ling Tong... Sniff, terima kasih...," sesungguhnya Ling Tong tidak mengerti untuk apa ucapan terima kasih yang dilontarkan Shang Xiang berulang kali itu.

Tapi biarkan sajalah, mengingat mental Shang Xiang sudah mulai pulih berkat cerita singkatnya. Tangan besar Ling Tong mengusap air mata yang masih membasahi wajah sang putri. "Aku harap... Ah maksudku, kami harap ini adalah air mata terakhir. Jangan buat Yang Mulia dan yang lainnya semakin khawatir dengan keadaanmu," Shang Xiang menggangguk pasti, kali ini dia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ramping.

"Tak kusangka, putri yang terkena akan semangat bertarung di medan perang itu punya kepribadian yang cengeng juga. Hehehe... Mungkin ucapanku sedikit terlambat, tapi bersemangatlah! Biar kita bisa main kejar-kejaran lagi nanti. Heheheh...," kali ini Gan Ning ikut mengomentari dan duduk di sisi ranjang satunya lagi, berseberangan dengan Ling Tong.

Walau pun setiap senti wajah Shang Xiang tertutupi tangannya, tapi Ling Tong dan Gan Ning masih bisa melihat rona kemerahan di sela-sela jari tangan gadis itu. "Berisik kau!" sentak Shang Xiang malu.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, terdengar juga teriakan dari seorang Shang Xiang. Dia sudah lebih baik.

.

.

Di depan pintu kamar Shang Xiang, ternyata sudah ada seseorang ebrdiri dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan tiga orang itu. Orang itu tak lain adalah Lu Xun, ahli strategi Wu dan juga orang yang telah membuat Ling Tong dan Gan Ning berada dalam kamar yang dia sedang dengarkan. Nampaknya Lu Xun terlihat sedang senang dan puas. Wajah seorang ahli strategi yang berhasil meluncurkan rencananya.

"Jadi ini maksudmu memilih Ling Tong sebagai pendamping putri Shang Xiang?"

Lu Xun tersenyum simpul, lalu mengusap rambut coklatnya sejenak. "Wah ketahuan ya?"

Respons Lu Xun yang sangat biasa tapi tepat seperti perkiraannya membuat seorang pria setengah baya itu juga ikut tersenyum. "Lalu kalau Gan Ning? Kenapa kamu memilih dia? Aku rasa, pria yang maniak kekuatan itu tidak tau arti cinta apa lagi kehilangan,"

Kali ini Lu Xun terkekeh mendengar ucapan pria itu. Ucapan pria setengah baya itu benar, walau pun Gan Ning sangat kuat tapi perasaan akan cinta itu lemah. "Kalau tak ada Gan Ning, pasti suasana tidak akan meriah. Benar kan, tuan Lu Meng?" jelasnya sambil terus terkekeh.

Pria setengah baya itu adalah Lu Meng, ahli strategi Wu yang lain ─senior Lu Xun. Dia nampak bangga dengan hasil pemikiran Lu Xun memilih Ling Tong dan Gan Ning, yang bahkan itu diluar pemikirannya. Generasi muda memang hebat. Lu Meng tersenyum memandang Lu Xun yang sudah beranjak dari tempat itu. "Tunggu dulu, Lu Xun!" panggil Lu meng.

"Ya, tuan Lu Meng?" tanya Lu Xun balik seraya menghentikan jalannya.

Lu Meng tersenyum penuh geli kali ini. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, sampai seperti itu. Dia merogoh saku bajunya, meraih sesuatu di baliknya. "Ini, ada titipan untukmu," Lu Meng menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas kecil kepada Lu Xun.

Dengan cepat Lu Xun membuka dan membaca isinya. Lu Meng hanya bisa tersenyum geli dan berjalan meninggalkan tampat itu. "Seharusnya kau saja yang menjadi pendamping putri. Tak kusangka seorang yang hanya memikirkan strategi dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengasah kepintaran, juga bisa terkena virus cinta. Siapa dia, wanita berambut hitam panjang yang menitipkan surat itu?" goda Lu Meng sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Lu Xun dengan surat gulungan di tangannya.

"Dia... Dia bukan siapa-siapa kok," Lu Xun menjawab ucapan Lu Meng dengan gumaman. Wajahnya yang tenang kini terlihat malu dan beberapa rona merah juga sudah terlihat menghantui setiap senti wajahnya.

Ternyata tidak hanya Shang Xiang saja yang mempunyai masalah cinta. Tapi beberapa anggota Wu lainnya, juga terlihat sedang mempunyai masalah dengan cinta itu sendiri. Dengan gerak lari yang cepat Lu Xun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menemui seseorang wanita yang sudah menitipkan surat pada Lu Meng itu. Sepertinya hal ini masih akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p>Author spik :<p>

Chapter kedua wuuhuuu~

Asek asek! Chapter kedua update... asek asek! *plak, ditimpuk sendal jepit.

Oke, spesial thank's aku tujukan pada Nee-sanku tercintah! (**Morning Eagle)** dan **Black Rose 00**, salam kenal... Dan terima kasih sudah maua membaca dan mereview fic laknat ini. Semoga menghibur ya...

Lalu aku ingin membalas review di sini saja sekalian, Untuk **Black Rose 00** ::

Benarkah ceritaku mirip dengan novel yang pernah di baca rose-san? Huaaa kebetulan sekali. Novel keluaran indo apa novel terjemahan dari luar? Jadi pengen baca... :D Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada ya? Secara kan itu novel jaman rosa-san smp.. Hehehe... Sankyu buat favnyaa *peluk erat rose-san*

Dan semua para reader yang sudah mau membaca jangan lupa kirimkan kritik dan sarannya ke PO BOX Review di bawah ini. Aku tunggu lho. Sampai ketemu lagi. :*


	3. Aneh

Quotes ::

Cinta? Makanan apa itu? Rasa-rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar makanan yang bernama "Cinta". Tunggu! Cinta itu pasti nama musuh baru kerajaan kami. Sehebat apakah cinta itu? Aku jadi penasaran. ─ Gan Ning

Cinta itu sama saja dengan penyakit. ─ Ling Tong

Cinta itu rumit, penuh rintangan dan juga harus penuh kesabaran. Tapi jika bisa terbalas, rasanya menyenangkan dan membuat orang yang merasakannya bahagia. Sebaliknya jika kehilangan rasanya seperti ingin mati. ─ Shang Xiang

.

.

T r i ─ a n g e l

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warrior © Koei

Warning : OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Shang Xiang and Ling Tong ─ Gan Ning

.

Chapter 3 :: Aneh

.

"Bingkisan berikutnya dari... Ah, dari jendral Huang Gai," tangan kekar Gan Ning meraba-raba sebuah bungkusan berbentuk box dan berwarna merah maroon yang cantik. Berusaha menebak apa isinya.

"Ayo cepat buka!" pinta Shang Xiang riang.

Hari ini Shang Xiang baru saja kedatangan banyak tamu. Tentu saja kedatangan tamu itu untuk menjenguknya yang sakit. Untuk menghiburnya, ada beberapa tamu yang membawa bingkisan. Ada yang berukuran besar, ada yang mungil, dan ada juga sedang. Bentuk dan warnanya juga beraneka ragam. Karna sekarang para tamu itu sudah pergi, jadi Shang Xiang mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka bingkisannya. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Gan Ning. Mana bisa dia bangkit berdiri dan membuka semuanya kan?

"Ini kan kain sutra yang sedang populer! Wah halus sekali...," Gan Ning mengelus-elus kain pemberian Huang Gai dengan wajahnya yang sedikit... norak. Melihat tingkah Gan Ning, Shang Xiang cuman bisa bengong. Sesekali dia juga memperdengarkan tawa kecilnya.

"Hahahaha! Kau ini pria! Masa senang melihat kain sutra? Hahahha...," Shang Xiang terwa geli kali ini.

Melihat dirinya ditertawakan dengan tidak sopan, Gan Ning segera melempar kain itu ke arah Shang Xiang. Lalu meraih bingkisan berikutnya dengan wajah yang masih menahan malu. "Sudah ini ada kado bagus. Warnanya emas mencolok. Mau aku bukakan tidak?"

"Mau! Mau! Mau!" Shang Xiang terus memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Dia sudah benar-benar kembali menjadi putri yang dikenal seantreo Wu.

Gan Ning tekekeh pelan melihat tingkah Shang Xiang yang sudah kunjung membaik dari dua hari lalu, saat Ling Tong menceritakan masa lalunya yang sama dengan Shang Xiang. Ini kemajuan yang pesat. Tapi tetap saja, dia harus menjalankan tugas menjaga Shang Xiang sampai sang putri ini sembuh dari sakitnya. "Isinya gelang giok hijau. Huh dasar perempuan!"

"Hey, kau sudah bosan hidup ya? Padahal tadi kau melihat kain sutra saja sampai seperti... Ehm, wanita," respons Shang Xiang kemudian, dengan pandangan menggoda pastinya.

"Apa? Kau masih saja mengungkit tadi!" balas Gan Ning mulai kesal.

"Heh, masa pria bertatto dan haus darah di pertempuran, melihat sutra saja sampai terpana," ledek Shang Xiang lanjut.

"Lalu apa ada seorang putri yang terkenal selalu merengek ingin ikut berperang, bisa sakit dan jadi setengah waras?" sepertinya Gan Ning tidak puas jika tidak membalas ucapan Shang Xiang tadi.

Shang Xiang menyipitkan matanya, lalu menggulung lengan piayama sutranya yang halus. Dia benar-benar sudah naik pitam. "Diam kau Gorila setengah jantan!" sentak Shang Xiang kemudian.

"Apa kau bilang, Serigala berhati domba?" balas Gan Ning.

"Berisik Landak maniak kekuatan!"

"Putri setengah waras!"

"Jendral norak!"

"Wanita aneh!"

"Raja minum!"

"Iblis manja!"

Suasana tenang yang tadi tercipta sudah berubah medan perang mulut. Mereka sudah lupa rencana awal mereka untuk membuka bingkisan dengan damai. Perlahan Shang Xiang yang sedang naik pitam itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dia lupa kalau kondisinya masih sangat lemah. "Diam dasar pri─," dan benar saja, baru dia ingin menginjakkan kakinya pada lantai kayu jati kamarnya ─dia langsung mendapatkan pengelihatannya berputar. "Akh─ Kepalaku...," gumam Shang Xiang mulai ambruk mencium lantai.

Untung saja, Gan Ning cukup cekatan. Dia menangkap kepala Shang Xiang tepat sebelum jatuh mencium lantai kayu. "Dasar putri ceroboh," ledek Gan Ning lagi, kali ini dia tersenyum menatap wajah Shang Xiang yang ada di pangkuannya dengan pandangan jahil.

"Urgghh! Kau mentertawakanku Jendral landak," ucap Shang Xiang pelan, seraya menahan sakit di kepalanya yang amat teramat itu.

Kali ini Gan Ning terkekeh dengan kerasnya. Dia masih menatap wajah Shang Xiang yang di pangkuanya dengan pandangan jahil. "Kalau melihat posisi ini, aku rasa aku yang menang. Hahaha.. 1-0 putri aneh!"

"Heh! Tunggu sampai aku sembuh! Awas kau!" geram Shang Xiang, dia kini sibuk memijit-mijit kepalanya yang sakit itu.

Melihatnya Gan Ning hanya bisa terus terkekeh dan tersenyum geli, dia nampak puas sekali menang adu mulut kali ini. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh Shang Xiang dan lemas itu dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar. Cukup mudah baginya mengangkat tubuh kurus Shang Xiang, ketimbang mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri ketika sedang mabuk berat. Dan saat itu juga pintu kamar Shang Xiang terbuka.

KLEK─ di pintu Gan Ning mendapati Ling Tong sedang sibuk membawa tumpukan bingkisan cantik di sebelah tangannya. Di belakangnya juga sudah terdapat beberapa pelayan yang juga nampak membawa bingkisan. Pemandangan ini membuat Gan Ning jadi mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Dan bahkan dia sampai lupa kalau sekarang di gendongannya sudah ada putri kerajaan yang benar-benar butuh berbaring kembali di ranjang.

"Hey, dari mana semua bingkisan menggunung itu?" tanya Gan Ning penasaran.

Ling Tong meletakan bingkisan yang ada di tangannya dan menyuruh para pelayan itu untuk meletakan bingkisan yang mereka bawa di sudut ruangan beserta bingkisan lainnya. Setelah itu baru Ling Tong mulai bicara. "Dari warga," singkat tapi cukup jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gan Ning tadi. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada putri?"

"Eh?" Gan Ning baru sadar kalau sendari tadi dia masih menggendong Shang Xiang. Lalu cepat-cepat dia membaringkan tubuh Shang Xiang kembali di atas ranjang yang hangat. "Aku hanya ingin membantunya kembali tidur di ranjang kok. Salah memangnya?"

Ling Tong berjalan mendekati Gan Ning dan Shang Xiang. Lalu dia membenarkan posisi selimut putri itu dan tak lupa kembali mengompres kepala sang putri dengan kain dingin. Dia lama kelamaan menjadi ahli dalam memerankan peran pengasuh. "Aku gak mau dapat masalah nantinya karna ulahmu!" jawab Ling Tong kemudian.

"Terima kasih Ling Tong, untung kau datang. Kalau tidak aku bisa habis oleh pria monster itu," bisik Shang Xiang dari ranjang tidurnya. Tentu saja ucapan Shang Xiang itu mampu membuat alis Gan Ning bertaut akurat.

"Aku tunggu kau sembuh, Putri manja!" tantang Gan Ning gatal. Kali ini dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar kamar Shang Xiang. Sesekali dia menggaruk rambutnya di setiap langkah kakinya menuju keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ling Tong singkat.

"Mau makan, mandi, dan berlatih. Sudah dua hari ini aku belum berlatih, bisa-bisa kemampuan bertarungku tumpul," jawab Gan Ning dengan santainya.

"Lalu, kapan kau kembali?" tanya Ling Tong lagi.

Gan Ning menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu oak coklat. "Nanti malam, habis makan malam. Kau ini! Takut sekali aku kabur ya?" jawab Gan Ning seraya menghela nafasnya yang sedikit berat.

"Memang! Aku masih ingat terakhir kali aku satu tugas denganmu, aku selalu berakhir dengan hukuman," Shang Xiang menahan tawanya mendengar penjelasan dari Ling Tong kali ini. Sepertinya usaha menahan tawa itu sia-sia, tawa Shang Xiang sudah keburu keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Pfftt... Hihiiihii," tawa Shang Xiang kecil.

"Jangan tertawa kau nenek sihir!" sentak Gan Ning kalut. Kali ini dia benar-benar gatal, dengan segera dia mendekati sang putri dan berusaha menyerangnya. Tapi sial, di sana ada Ling Tong. Sudah pasti dia membela sang putri itu, karna ini merupakan tugas. "Jangan halangi aku Ling Tong! Aku dari tadi sudah gatal ingin memberinya pelajaran. Tak peduli dia wanita atau putri kerajaan sekali pun," Gan Ning meronta-ronta ingin menyerang Shang Xiang yang masih mentertawakannya.

"Hentikan landak! Aku gak mau semakin susah karna ulahmu ya!" ucap Ling Tong masih dalam posisi mengunci setiap gerakan Gan Ning yang mengamuk.

"Kenapa kamu jadi ikutan ngeledek, hah?" mendadak Gan Ning jadi menatap sinis Ling Tong.

"Biar kau bisa diam," balas Ling Tong kemudian.

Suasana berubah, sekarang Gan Ning dan Ling Tong lah yang berdebat. Shang Xiang mendadak jadi diam dan sweatdrop liat dua orang itu jadi adu mulut. Bukan kah seharunya Shang Xiang dan Gan Ning yang berdebat? Kenapa jadi Ling Tong dan Gan Ning? Shang Xiang menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Entah mengapa kepalanya makin berdenyut hebat melihat aksi debat mulut itu perlahan menjadi adu fisik. "Hey, kalian hentikan!" perintah Shang Xiang dengan cepat.

Dari Gan Ning mau pun Ling Tong mereka sama-sama sudah sibuk dengan pertarungan mereka di dalam kamar Shang Xiang yang luas itu. "Hentikan! Aduh kalian ini!" kembali Shang Xiang memerintahkan keduanya untuk berhenti. Tapi kembali lagi, mereka masih tetap sibuk dengan pertarungannya.

"_Dasar laki-laki!,"_ umpat Shang Xiang seraya terus memijit kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut itu.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di taman belakang istanah tak jauh dari kamar Shang Xiang terihat dua orang pria─wanita sedang duduk tenang di kursi batu taman itu. Satu sama lain tak ada yang berani berbicara. Mereka nampak malu-malu untuk memulai pembicaran satu sama lain. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus dan kicauan burung saja yang terdengar.

Pria ini adalah Lu Xun, yang dua hari lalu sempat menerima titipan surat dari Lu Meng. Dari gerak-geriknya saat ini, bisa ditebak wanita ini adalah orang yang menitipkan surat pada Lu Meng. "Umm, itu.. anu..." Lu Xun mendadak jadi gagap dalam berbicara. Mata hazelnya sesekali melirik untuk mencuri pandang wanita yang duduk persis di sebelahnya.

Rambut hitam legam wanita itu berterbangan tertiup angin. Membuat sebuat loncatan di rongga dada Lu Xun, aneh. "Yue, sebenarnya aku itu..." Lu Xun menepuk wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia benar-benar gerogi, dan gagap pastinya. _"Lu Xun, harusnya tadi kau perhitungkan dulu kemungkinan terbesar kau akan kaku seperti ini,"_ batin Lu Xun.

"Aku tau, kau pasti tidak akan membalas pernyataan dari surat itu. Maaf... Maafkan aku sudah lancang mengirimnya," Wanita yang di panggil Lu Xun dengan 'Yue' itu mendadak jadi menundukan wajahnya sendu. Sesekali wanita itu menggeser posisi duduknya yang tadi bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan Lu Xun.

"Bukan begitu!" reflek Lu Xun mengatakan demikian dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Yue. Hal itu tentu membuat wajah wanita itu memerah padam. Yue menatap Lu Xun tajam, berusaha mendapat jawaban dari genggaman tangan Lu Xun yang bisa dibilang erat itu. Dan juga berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari ucapan refleknya tadi.

"Jadi?" tanya Yue meyakinkan. Wajahnya benar-benar semerah tomat ketika menatap Lu Xun.

Iris hazel Lu Xun berusaha memandang sorot iris hitam Yue dengan tajam, sejenak dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga dandelion yang tumbuh di tempat kakinya berpijak. Lalu dengan cepat Lu Xun memetiknya dan memberikan bunga itu pada Yue. "Semua orang berasumsi kalau aku sangat cerdas. Tapi itu tidak benar," sejenak Lu Xun menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali memandangi wajah Yue.

"Aku tidak pintar merangkai kata-kata, tapi soal perasaan aku tidak tumpul. Yue sebenarnya aku juga mencin─,"

BRAK! ─suara benturan keras mengagetkan Lu Xun yang sedang berusaha menyatakan perasaannya. Dan tentu saja suara itu menghancurkan segalanya. Suasana romantis, pemandanngan serius, dan juga tatapan tajam antara Lu Xun dan Yue. Dengan siaga Lu Xun melindungi Yue di balik punggunya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk ukuran pria.

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Yue panik.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dari kamar Putri Shang Xiang. Oh Dewa-Dewi, jangan katakan itu hasil perbuatan si Duo bodoh itu," jawab Lu Xun dengan iringan doa di belakangnya.

Yue mengerjabkan kedua iris hitam malamnya itu. "Duo bodoh?"

"Ah maksudku Ling Tong dan Gan Ning. Maaf Yue, bisa kita lanjutkan pembiacaraan kita besok? Aku sungguh minta maaf," tunduk Lu Xun kecewa. Masalah ini benar-benar sudah mengganggunya.

Dengan manis, Yue tersenyum ke arah Lu Xun yang masih menunduk. "Ya, aku akan menunggumu. Sudah sekarang cepat sana,"

Lu Xun tersenyum cerah lau berusaha mengambil langkah seribu mendatangi kamar Shang Xiang yang jaraknya tak jauh dari taman tempatnya berdiri. Tapi sepertinya Yue masih belum puas dengan mengatakan kata-kata. Dia menghentikan langkah Lu Xun dengan menggenggam lengannya. "Tunggu, kau lupa jimatmu," ucap Yue seraya tersenyum malu.

"Jimat?"

Tanpa ada hitungan detik Yue segera mencium pipi Jendral cerdas Wu itu dengan cepat. Lalu dia segera berlari meninggalkan Lu Xun yang bengong dengan wajahnya yang merona. Lu Xun menggosokkan tangannya pada pipinya yang bekas dicium Yue. Lagi-lagi loncatan di rongga dadanya membuat Lu Xun jadi diam seperti patung. "Yue..,"

PRANG! BRUAK! ─suara gaduh kembali terdengar, dan kali ini suara itu mampu membuyarkan Lu Xun dari efek bengongnya tadi. Setelah menggeleng dan mengenyahkan pikiran asmaranya, Lu Xun kembali berjalan untuk mendatangi pusat kegaduhan itu.

.

.

"Maju kau!" sentak Gan Ning gatal.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti akan maju landak!" ucap Ling Tong seraya mengayunkan kayu besar bekas patahan kursi kamar Shang Xiang.

Dengan gesit Gan Ning menghindar dan siap melayangkan pukulan tangan kosongnya ke arah wajah tampan Ling Tong. "Pukul kecil tidak akan mempan meawanku!" Ling Tong menghindar dengan lincahnya seraya mengatakan demikian.

"Cih, jangan sok! Aku belum selesai! Rasakan ini!" sebuah meja kamar Shang Xiang di lempar Gan Ning dengan mudahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Ling Tong bisa menghindar, dan itu membuat meja membentur keras ke dinding kamar Shang Xiang dan hancur seketika.

"KUMOHON KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!" jerit Shang Xiang sekuat tenaga.

Bukannya berhenti, tapi mereka berdua semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat Shang Xiang semakin pusing dan... sakit. Dalam hati Shang Xiang berdoa,berharap siapa saja yang mendengar kegaduhan ini dapat menghentikannya. Dua pemuda di kamarnya ini sudah benar-benar liar. Memakai kamarnya sebagai arena pertarungan antar lelaki.

KLEK ─pintu terbuka lebar, di sana Shang Xiang dapat menangkap sosok Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Huang Gai dan Lian Shi. _"Oh Dewa-Dewi, terima kasih!"_ batin Shang Xiang girang.

"Kalian sudah gila!" sentak Lu Meng memandangi seisi kamar Shang Xiang yang hancur lebur. Bahkan kerusakannya sampai ke atap-atap.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" bentak Lu Xun geram.

"Menjijikan! Bertarung dalam kamar seorang putri? Kalian harusnya malu!" Lian Shi menambahkan dengan sentakan khasnya.

Hanya Huang Gai yang tidak ikut mengomentari kelakuan liar dua Jendral muda itu. Dia lebih memilih mengawasi ruangan ketimbang berkomentar yang belum tentu didengar keduanya.

Gan Ning kali ini melempar kursi kamar Shang Xiang ke arang Ling Tong. Tapi meleset, lemparannya justru mengenai langit-langit kamar Shang Xiang yang sudah mulai retak-retak akibat pertarungan brutal itu. Beberapa saat setelah lemparan Gan Ning, langit-langit itu mulai memberikan tanda-tanda akan rubuh. Shang Xiang menatap setiap pecahan atap yang jatuh dengan panik. Sungguh dia benar-benar takut. Mana mungkin dia bisa lari di saat sakit seperti ini. Di tambah lagi, posisi langit-langit yang akan rubuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

PRAK ─Dan benar saja, langit-langit itu rubuh. Satu persatu pecahan atap mulai menghujani Shang Xiang yang tergeletak lemas di ranjangnya. Mungkin kalau pecahan kecil Shang Xiang masih bisa bertahan, tapi kalau pecahannya sebesar bola meriam bagaimana? "KYAAAA─," teriak Shang Xiang mulai ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah pecahan batu besar siap menindihnya, sudah pasti membuatnya ketakutan.

"PUTRI SHANG XIANG!" Liang Shi, Lu Xun dan Lu Meng berbarengan berteriak dan berusaha mengambil langkah seribu untuk menolong sang putri. Tapi terlambat batu besar itu sudah keburu jatuh.

BRAKK! ─pecahan batu besar itu jatuh menimpa ranjang Shang Xiang dengan halus. Membuat beberapa debu berterbangan seperti asap. Lian Shi yang sangat menyayangi Shang Xiang langsung menghampiri ranjang Shang Xiang. Dia siap jika dia dihukum akibat tidak bisa menolong putri, bukan melainkan adik iparnya sendiri.

"Eh?" Jujur, bagi setiap orang yang menatap reaksi Lian Shi saat ini pasti akan kebingungan. Kenapa? Karna Lian Shi mendapati ranjang Shang Xiang kosong. Lalu kemana perginya sang putri itu?

"Dia.. uhuk-uhuk.. baik-baik saja,"

Dengan cepat Lian Shi menengok ke asal suara tadi. Iris silver Lian Shin memandang tak percaya ke arah Shang Xiang yang pingsan dalam gendongan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning. "Ya, putri manja... uhuk-uhuk, baik-baik saja. Hanya pingsan karna shock!" kali ini Lian Shi mendapati Gan Ning yang mengeluarkan komentar.

"Untung kita tepat waktu. Uhuk-uhuk.. puehh debunya kemakan.. uhuk-uhuk.." Gan Ning menepuk-nepuk dada bidangnya yang sudah penung keringat.

"Ya, untung kita tepat waktu," tambah Ling Tong santai, seperti tak ada kejadian sebelumnya.

Lu Meng mendekati keduanya dan mengambil Shang Xiang dari gendongan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning. "Sini, aku gantikan sebentar gendongnya. Tuan Huang Gai ingin memberikan sesuatu pada kalian," ucap Lu Meng tenang dan berjalan menjauh seraya terus menggendong Shang Xiang.

BLETAK! ─ternyata maksud dari ucapan Lu Meng adalah memberikan pukulan pelajaran. Dan sekarang Gan Ning dan Ling Tong cuman bisa merintih di pojok ruangan akibat kesakitan. Lian Shi memberikan tatapan death glarenya. Lalu Lu Xun hanya bisa memberikan senyuman (?) Senyuman yang diiringi hawa hitam di belakangnya. "Begitu tugas kalian berakhir, aku akan pasti kan kalian jauh dari sang putri dan tak ketinggalan hukumannya," Lu Meng menekankan kata 'hukuman' di ucapannya barusan.

Ling Tong dan Gan Ning saling lirik satu sama lain. Mereka sedang ketiban sial. Tapi yang lebih anehnya itu, kenapa tadi mereka rela berlari demi menolong Shang Xiang? Bukannya jarak antara mereka dengan ranjang cukup jauh?

"_Syukurlah putri manja itu selamat. Aneh... rongga dadaku rasanya aneh. Kenapa aku merasakan hal aneh begini begitu melihat sang putri manja dalam bahaya? Itukan sudah kewajibanku melindunginya, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya beda?"_ batin Gan Ning.

Lain Gan Ning, lain Ling Tong. _"Begitu melihat si Landak berlari ingin menyelamatkan putri, kenapa aku jadi tidak rela? Bukan kan sama saja siapa pun yang menolongnya? Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran tida rela begini?Dan gilanya, aku tidak merasa kesal karna nanti aku akan menjalani hukuman,"_

"_Aku kenapa?" _Batin keduanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p>Author spik ::<p>

Malam semua! Golden update malem-malem nih! Jadi balas reviewnya besok aja ya.. ngantuk euy... *plak  
>Jangan lupa klik review di bawah ini yaaaa..., aku tunggu! Makasih sebelumnya...<p> 


	4. Rival

Quotes ::

Cinta? Makanan apa itu? Rasa-rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar makanan yang bernama "Cinta". Tunggu! Cinta itu pasti nama musuh baru kerajaan kami. Sehebat apakah cinta itu? Aku jadi penasaran. ─ Gan Ning

Cinta itu sama saja dengan penyakit. ─ Ling Tong

Cinta itu rumit, penuh rintangan dan juga harus penuh kesabaran. Tapi jika bisa terbalas, rasanya menyenangkan dan membuat orang yang merasakannya bahagia. Sebaliknya jika kehilangan rasanya seperti ingin mati. ─ Shang Xiang

.

.

T r i ─ a n g e l

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warrior © Koei

Warning : OOC, AU, OC (Yue), grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Shang Xiang and Ling Tong ─ Gan Ning

.

Chapter 4 : Rival

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sebuah pintu oak berwarna coklat tua terlihat diketuk-ketuk dengan tidak sabaran oleh seorang pria setengah baya, Lu Meng. Sepertinya hari yang sangat cerah ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat berat bagi duo jendral muda wu.

Ling Tong's POV on─

Ayolah... aku ingin beristirahat. Kepalaku tidak akan berhenti berdenyut-denyut jika siapa pun orang yang di balik pintu kamarku ini tidak berhenti mengetuknya. Aku ingin tidur sedikit lagi. Mataku sangat berat untuk diajak berkompromi sekarang.

"Sebentar!" ucapku sekedar memberi respon dari tersangka yang sudah repot-repot mau membangunkanku di pagi buta.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tak berselera. Hanya dengan memakai celana panjang tidurku, aku menyambut kedatangan tamu itu yang tak sabaran itu. "Ya?" sambutku tidak sopan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi, Ling Tong."

Aku membuka mataku paksa. Suara yang sangat mirip dengan dewa penunggu neraka ini sudah pasti suara... "Pagi... Tuan Lu Meng."

Tuan Lu Meng menatapku biasa, sepertinya dia sudah tau kalau aku baru bangun dari tidurku yang sangat pendek. Bagaimana tidak pendek? Kemarin semenjak insiden runtuhnya kamar putri Shang Xiang, aku harus menjalani hukumanku dengan si landak gila gak waras itu. Dari siang hingga tengah malam, kekuatanku diperas habis dan tak diberi sedikit pun waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Mulai hari ini Yang Mulia Sun Ce dan Sun Quan akan menggantikan tugasmu."

Eh?

"Jadi... Kau tidak perlu lagi menjaga sang Putri. Sekian, aku hanya ditugaskan untuk memberitahumu kabar ini. Dengan begini, sudah tidak ada alasan kalian berada di dekat sang Putri ─kecuali kalian ditugaskan di medan perang bersama. Aku permisi."

Tunggu Tuan Lu Meng! Jadi aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Putri Shang Xiang lagi? Gak bisa ketemu lagi?

Ling Tong's POV off─

.

.

Gan Ning's POV on─

Gak bisa ketemu nenek sihir itu lagi? Lalu duelku? Aku belum selesai cari perhitungan dengannya, kenapa sekarang jadi gak bisa ketemu dia?

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya..."

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu Lu Xun! " Aku memanggil cowok pendek berambut coklat yang mulai berjalan menjauhi pintu kamarku ini.

Bagus, Lu Xun merespon panggilanku. Dia menengokkan kepalanya dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Sok cool dia. "... Itu.. berarti aku gak akan ketemu nenek─... ah! Maksudku sang Putri lagi?" aku bertanya sekedar untuk meyakinkan ucapan Lu Xun tadi.

"Untuk sehari-hari? Jawabannya... Ya. Tapi untuk misi, jawabannya... mungkin."

Aku makin bingung. "Tunggu... Tunggu! Aku masih bingung. Jelaskan secara detil dong! Aku kan masih mengantuk!" sengaja aku berbicara agak keras, agar berkesan aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya tadi. Aku berharap Lu Xun sedang bergurau.

Lu Xun diam. Dia diam di depan pintu kamarku. "Baiklah aku akan mengulangi ucapanku. Mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu mengunjungi sang Putri. Karna mulai hari ini Yang Mulia Sun Ce dan Sun Quan sendirilah yang akan mengurus sang Putri. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk membagi waktu dan menjaga Putri. Lagi pula, sekarang Putri sudah lebih baik kan?"

Aku sekarang yang diam. Gak ada kata-kata protes atau pun pertanyaan, hanya diam. Lu Xun berbalik menatapku dengan bimbang. "Kenapa diam? Bukannya kau menyuruhku mengulang penjelasanku sendiri? Kenapa sekarang diam? Seperti bukan seorang Gan Ning. Sudahlah dari pada aku bicara panjang lebar, yang belum tentu kau mengerti... Aku permisi."

Aku masih diam. Aku benar-benar gak tau harus membalas ucapan Lu Xun dengan apa? Kepalaku rasanya seperti habis ditabrak puluhan banteng liar, yang membuatku menjadi sulit berpikir. Tak kusangka insiden itu akan berakhir begini. Kualihkan pandanganku untuk mencari sosok Lu Xun, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat. Lu Xun berlalu dengan cepatnya. Dasar bocah itu. Sial.

Gan Ning's POV off─

Di tempat lain... Tepatnya di sebuah kamar luas yang bernuansa merah maroon dan emas, Shang Xiang duduk bersandar di atas kasur empuk dengan mata jadenya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Hari yang terlalu cerah untuk dilewati dengan kesunyian. Sesungguhnya, Shang Xiang memang marah dengan kedua laki-laki bodoh yang sudah membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa. Tapi mengingat kedua laki-laki bodoh itu diberhentikan di tengah tugas mereka, bagi Shang Xiang mereka seperti dibiarkan kabur. Rasa kesal menghantuinya selama dua laki-laki, yaitu Ling Tong dan Gan Ning tidak memperlihatkan batang hidung mereka.

"Oh adikku yang cantik nan gagah rupawan... Kau sudah bangun?" suara Sun Ce yang bersemangat mengalihkan pandangan Shang Xiang menuju pintu masuk kamar itu.

Shang Xiang diam. Dia hanya memberikan seulas senyum tipis dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Kau baru bangun ya?" tanya Sun Ce lanjut. Kali ini dia duduk di ambang kasur yang sedang ditiduri Shang Xiang. Nampaknya Shang Xiang tidak berselera untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, Sun Ce. Baginya masih ada yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi Da akan membawakan sarapan pagimu. Kau harus makan ya... Aku harus menemui Zhou Yu, katanya wilayah barat kerajaan sedang terjadi kerusuhan. Sepertinya Zhou Yu ingin membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku pergi dulu."

Sun Ce beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi. Lalu berjalan menunju pintu keluar kamar, namun sebelum dia keluar Shang Xiang memanggilnya. "Ce..."

"Ya? Ada yang kau inginkan Shang Xiang?"

Shang Xiang tertunduk diam sejenak. Lalu kembali menatap Sun Ce, setelah menarik napas pendek. "Apa kau yang menghentikan tugas... Ling Tong dan Gan Ning?" tanya Shang Xiang pelan.

"Ya." Jawab Sun Ce singkat.

"Tapi kenapa Ce?" Kali ini nada suara Shang Xiang mulai meninggi. Ada rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti otaknya.

Sun Ce menghela napas sebentar, lalu berjalan berbalik ke arah Shang Xiang. "Itu karna permintaan Quan."

"Quan? Ta-tapi kenapa? Kau sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk mencari pengganti kan? Lalu setelah mendapat pengganti begini, kenapa diberhentikan? Kenapa Ce?" Shang Xiang kalap. Dia benar-benar penasaran, tapi perasaan kesal juga ikut bersangkar di otaknya. Terpaksa dia harus bertanya dengan nada sedikit membentak-bentak.

Sun Ce tersenyum tipis. Dia semakin mendekati Shang Xiang yang terlihat kesal dari kasur, lalu mengacak-acak rambut halus adik perempuannya itu. "Hey tak perlu ngotot begitu... Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu mereka kan?"

"Iya! Ah... Maksudku tidak. Siapa peduli dengan dua orang bodoh, sok pamer kekuatan dan liar itu. Aku tidak peduli."

Sun Ce menyipitkan kedua matanya. Cengiran menggoda terukir di bibirnya. Wajah adiknya saat ini sangatlah lucu. Memerah dan sedikit tersipu-sipu. Berlaga marah-marah untuk menutupi maksud sesungguhnya. "Tak usah berbohong begitu. Hahahha..."

"Aku memang tidak perduli kok..."

Sun Ce semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Benarkah itu?"

"...ugghhh! Jangan menggodaku!"

"Hahahahahah... Lucu sekali kau ini Shang Xiang! Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begini," Sun Ce semakin nyengir dan tertawa lebar. Adiknya benar-benar lucu. "Sudahlah aku pergi dulu, Zhou Yu pasti sudah menungguku."

"Tu-tunggu dulu Ce!"

Lagi-lagi langkah Sun Ce terhenti di depan pintu keluar kamar. "Apa lagi?"

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada... Sudah kau pergi saja, nanti terlambat."

Sun Ce tersenyum seraya menghela napas. "Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Ruangan kembali sepi.

Shang Xiang kembali meringkuk di dalam selimut. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada jendela kamar yang terbuka tadi. Cuacah benar-benar tenang. Sakin tenangnya, Shang Xiang jadi risih dan merasa ada yang kurang untuk ukuran cuacah secerah ini. _"Tak ada suara pertikaian. Tak ada suara dengkuran gorila setengah jantan. Tak ada ancaman dari pria sok keren. Tak ada... Tak ada gelak tawa yang menghibur lara. Tak ada lagi,"_ Shang Xiang menghela napas panjang. Dia menutup matanya dan menutup sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut.

.

.

KRIK KRIK KRIK!

Suara jangkrik bersaut-sautan mengisi keheningan malam hari ini. Suaranya terlalu berisik, sampai-sampai membangunkan seorang gadis yang sendari tadi terlelap. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Shang Xiang. Wajahnya penuh peluh dan rambutnya juga basah. Sepertinya hawa kamar yang di tempatinya terlalu kering. Dengan kondisi badan yang sudah bisa bangkit dari kasur, Shang Xiang berjalan lambat menuju kamar mandi kerajaan. Dia mandi dan berganti pakaian. Untuk ukuran normal ini cukup aneh. Mandi di malam hari.

"_Sepi sekali. Aku bosan!"_

Shang Xiang membuka jendela kamar itu lebar-lebar. Diliriknya situasi di luar. Hanya ada kolam ikan dan suara jangkrik bersaut-sautan. Setelah mengambil posisi duduk di ambang jendela, Shang Xiang membenamkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya. Desiran angin malam yang semilir membuatnya semakin mengutuk kedua laki-laki yang sudah tidak memunculkan wujudnya. Tapi tak bisa dielakan juga, kalau Shang Xiang merindukan mereka.

"_Padahal baru seharian saja aku tidak bertemu mereka, tapi kenapa aku benar-benar merasa seperti sudah setahun? Argghh! Ini salah mereka kalau aku jadi gila!"_

"Merindukanku?"

Hegh! ─Shang Xiang menelan ludahnya seperti menelan gumpalan batu. Dia benar-benar kaget mendengar suara tenang yang sangat familier di telinganya ini. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati salah satu laki-laki yang dia kutuk tadi berada di luar jendela kamar tempatnya membenamkan kepalanya tadi. "Ling─Ling Tong?"

"Sssttt! Nanti Yang Mulia bisa bangun mendengar suaramu Putri!" balas laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Ling Tong.

Dengan senyuman Ling Tong mulai mengambil posisi duduk di ambang jendela seperti yang dilakukan Shang Xiang. "Bagaimana kondisimu? Sepertinya sudah sembuh ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"I-itu... Aku... Itu..."

Ling Tong tersenyum geli sekarang. Reaksi Shang Xiang yang tergagap-gagap membuatnya ingin tertawa. Andai saja kamar Sun Quan dan Sun Ce bukan di sebelah kamar ini, mungkin Ling Tong sudah tertawa lebar. "Aku tadinya ingin memberikanmu jimat ini..." Ling Tong merogoh saku celananya meraih sebuah benda kecil berbentuk matahari dan bulan, sebuah kalung. "...tapi mengingat kau sudah sembuh, aku rasa kau tidak memerlu─"

"Aku memerlukannya," ucap Shang Xiang singkat. Kedua tangannya sudah merampas kalung jimat itu dari tangan Ling Tong, lalu mengenakannya. "Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Shang Xiang kemudian.

"Itu bukan aksesoris Putri... Itu─"

"Ssstt! Aku tidak mau dengar pokoknya ini kalung dan juga jimat. Dan aku memerlukannya."

Ling Tong menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Benar-benar Putri yang keras kepala. "Terserah kau saja," ucap Ling Tong lanjut. Kali ini Ling Tong mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Malam ini bulan purnama, dan cahayanya sangat terang. "Malam yang indah, sayang jika dilewati sendirian," gumam Ling Tong lanjut.

Degh! ─Shang Xiang meremas kerah pakaiannya sendiri. Ada sebuah loncatan di dadanya yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Loncatan yang terjadi setelah mendengar ucapan Ling Tong . Shang Xiang menatap wajah Ling Tong yang disinari cahaya bulan. Baginya, Ling Tong bisa dibilang cukup tampan untuk membuatnya kege-eran seperti ini. "Ee... Sendirian? Memangnya Gan Ning kemana? Bukannya kalian selalu bersama?" Shang Xiang mulai membuka omongan.

"Gan Ning? Dia tertidur sehabis kebanyakan minum. Jadi aku tinggalkan saja... Saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, aku ingat kau dan pergi ke sini," jawab Ling Tong. Namun pandangannya masih tidak teralih dari bulan purnama yang cantik.

"_Jadi kalau Gorila itu tidak tidur, kau tidak ke sini? Sia-sia aku merasa berdebar tadi. Sialan."_ Batin Shang Xiang dengan berdengus.

Sejenak terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Bulan purnama juga semakin memancarkan cahayanya di malam yang semakin larut ini. Beberapa titik cahaya mendadak keluar dari gelapnya pepohonan, sekumpulan kunang-kunang. Mereka berterbangan keluar dan membaur di atas kolam dan penjuru taman belakang kamar istanah. "Kunang-kunang? Aku tak tau hewan seperti itu hidup di sekitar istanah," gumam Shang Xiang tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tuan Putri tidak tau. Biasanya kan sekarang tuan Putri sudah tidur. Jadi tidak tau ada hewan cantik seperti ini berkeliaran di malam hari," ucap Ling Tong sekedar membalas ucapan Shang Xiang.

"_Mau belaga sok ya?"_ Batin Shang Xiang diam-diam. Sepertinya gadis itu masih kesal karna sudah merasa kege-eran tadi.

"Masih banyak hal-hal yang aku rasa belum kau ketahui di istanah ini, Putri. Kau harus ingat itu."

Shang Xiang menoleh, dia benar-benar merasa Ling Tong benar-benar sudah belaga sok di hadapannya. Tapi saat ia ingin berkomentar sana-sini, Ling Tong sudah keburu memotongnya. "Jangan bergulat dalam pikiranmu saja, pikirkanlah sekelilingmu. Masih banyak hal kan yang patut dipikirkan dan diketahui ketimbang meratapi sesuatu yang sudah tidak mungkin bisa untuk diketahui. Mungkin.. ya... bisa dipikirkan, selama itu hanya untuk mengenang saja."

Habis sudah setiap rancangan komentar panjang yang sudah siap diluncurkan Shang Xiang pada Ling Tong tadi. Kedua matanya membulat. _"Apa yang dia maksud 'meratapi sesuatu' itu Liu__ ah ya... aku yakin pasti dia. Ling Tong ini kedua kalinya, ucapanmu benar-benar mencuci otakku. Aku... Ling Tong aku..."_

"Sok tau kamu!" Shang Xiang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Ling Tong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lari dari kenyataan," tuduh Ling Tong dengan nada menggoda.

"Jendral sok tau!"

"Meh, kau suka sekali berdebat ya PU-TRI."

Shang Xiang mengekerutkan keningnya mendengar Ling Tong mengucapkan kata Putri dengan nada yang mengejek. "Kurang ajar! Kurang ajar! Kurang ajar!" maki Shang Xiang seraya terus memukul-mukul pundak dan punggung Ling Tong.

"Aw! Aw! Sakit! Kau memukulku sekuat tenaga ya?"

"Persetan kau merasa sakit! Kau jendral kurang ajar!"

"Aw! Hentikan Putri! Hentikan!"

Shang Xiang tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ling Tong dia terus memukul-mukul pria itu dengan kekuatannya. Sampai akhirnya Ling Tong sendirilah yang menghentikannya dengan menangkis dan menggenggam kedua tangan sang Putri. "Hentikan Putri! Kau ini wanita apa laki-laki?"

"Aku ini wani─" Shang Xiang menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam posisi kedua tangan digenggam seorang laki-laki dengan jarak wajah yang kurang lebih hanya 10cm apa itu tidak membuat seorang wanita gugup dan berwajah merah? "...─ta"

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Tak ada yang mau menjauh satu sama lain. Debaran jantung juga makin terdengar keras, rasanya Shang Xiang ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri kalau sampai laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini bisa mendengarnya. Lalu, entah ini perasaannya saja atau memang Ling Tong mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat jarak mereka semakin mengecil. Yang pasti debaran jantung Shang Xiang rasanya benar-benar ingin meledak.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud aneh! Maaf Putri!" Ling Tong mendadak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan bergeser untuk menjauhi Shang Xiang yang masih memaku dengan wajah merahnya. Anehnya baru saat Ling Tong menggeser duduknya, wajahnya memerah.

"Tak─tak masalah," balas Shang Xiang tak kalah gugupnya.

Ling Tong memperbaiki tataan syal oranyenya dan turun dari ambang jendela. "Ka-kalau begitu aku duluan. Selamat tidur Putri," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Shang Xiang yang masih duduk dengan wajah merona.

"I-iya selamat malam."

Sepertinya malam ini Shang Xiang sudah mengobati rasa kangennya. Walaupun hanya salah satu yang datang menemuinya sekarang. Apa lagi saat ini dia mendapati Ling Tong terbawa suasana, dan membuatnya mati gugup dan sempat membuat mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan lemas dan gugup, Shang Xiang duduk di sudut ranjang kamarnya. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Bahkan karna asik tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Shang Xiang tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya sendari tadi dari seberang kolam ikan yang luas. Rambut pirang jigrak orang itu terlihat sedikit berkilat-kilat terkena pantulan cahaya rembulan. Dan tangannya yang besar meremas setangkai bunga dandelion dan kemudian membuangnya ke rerumputan.

"Ck!" Decak pria berambut pirang jigrak itu. Dan kemudian berlalu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p>Author spik ::<p>

Yak sudah di penghujung akhir fic...

Special thanks kutujukan untuk nee-sanku (**Morning Eagle**) dan **Black Rose 00** . Dan untuk para reader yang sekedar membaca, juga makasih banget. Aku harap ceritaku dapat menghibur kalian.

Balasan review untuk Black Rose 00 ;;

Rose-san... terima kasih masih setia membaca ficku.. aku terharu lho. Hehehe.. *abaikann.

Rose-san suka Lu Xun ya? Aku juga suka, gara-gara ketularan Nee-sanku tuh sih Eagle-san! *Dideathglare, Nee-san. Lalu... soal inbox darimu itu... aku bingung lho... Apa aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Hmmmm... aaahh ya. Aku ngerti, kamu pasti kesel ya soal Lu Xun aku katain pendek di ficnya Hemo-san? Benarkan? Hahahaahaahha... Aku minta maaf. Itu aku cuman bercanda kok. :D

Semoga hal ini gak membuat kita musuhan key? Golden cinta damai! :O Hehehe... :)

Oke deh... sekian. Jangan lupa klik tombol biru yang tulisan REVIEW di bawah ini. ;)

Salam... Golden disini.


	5. Cemburu

Quotes ::

Cinta? Makanan apa itu? Rasa-rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar makanan yang bernama "Cinta". Tunggu! Cinta itu pasti nama musuh baru kerajaan kami. Sehebat apakah cinta itu? Aku jadi penasaran. ─ Gan Ning

Cinta itu sama saja dengan penyakit. ─ Ling Tong

Cinta itu rumit, penuh rintangan dan juga harus penuh kesabaran. Tapi jika bisa terbalas, rasanya menyenangkan dan membuat orang yang merasakannya bahagia. Sebaliknya jika kehilangan rasanya seperti ingin mati. ─ Shang Xiang

.

.

T r i ─ a n g e l

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warrior © Koei

Warning : OOC, AU, OC (QiuYue belong to Morning Eagle) grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Shang Xiang and Ling Tong ─ Gan Ning

.

Chapter 5 :: Cemburu

.

Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan kesal. Setiap rerumputan yang menghalangi jalannya pun sempat terkena omelannya. Suasana hati pria ini sepertinya sedang buruk. Kali ini dia menendang beberapa batu krikil untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. "Arghh!" Raungnya kesal.

Awalnya mungkin hanya rumput dan krikil, tapi ternyata dua benda itu tidak membuatnya puas hati ─terpaksa dia menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul pohon beringin besar yang mungkin usianya sudah ratusan tahun. Dia memukul dan memukul dan memukul terus pohon tak berdosa itu. Rasanya dadanya panas. Sampai akhirnya dia mendapati tubuhnya lelah. Dengan pasrah pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah sang pohon. "Maaf, kau menjadi korban pukulanku," bisiknya pelan. Sepertinya emosi dan amarahnya sudah berkurang.

Kali ini dia meringkuk menatap sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di atas pohon. "Hey, teman kecil... Apa kau tau apa yang kurasakan?" gumamnya pada hewan kecil dan bercahaya itu. "Begitu ya? Kau tak tau? Aku juga tak tau..."

Sejenak pria ini mendesah. Salahnya sendiri kenapa tadi dia berpura-pura tidur saat Ling Tong mengajaknya pesta minum, sehingga Ling Tong pergi menemui Sang Putri karna bosan. Salahnya sendiri juga kenapa tadi dia justru diam dan meremas bunga yang sudah dia petik di padang rumput, bukannya berjalan mendekati kamar Sang Putri. Semuanya salahnya sendiri.

"Argghh!" Raungnya kembali. Emosinya kembali berkecamuk. Dilirik batu berukuran besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan memukul batu itu. Dia kembali melampiaskan emosinya.

"_Kenapa aku kesal? Kenapa aku harus kesal seperti ini? Kenapa?"_

PRAK! ─Batu besar itu berhasil hancur menjadi beberapa pecahan. Dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal pria ini menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Di sana dia mendapat beberapa luka memar dan gores pada kulitnya. Luka itu dia dapat akibat memukul-mukul pohon besar dan memecahkan batu.

"_Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan sakit..."_

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, akhirnya pria ini memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya. Beristirahat, mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di perpustakaan kerajaan sudah berkumpul beberapa Jendral muda. Di sana sudah di padati oleh Lu Xun, Taishi Ci, Qiao bersaudara dan Lu Meng sebagai pengarah. Tinggal dua kursi yang tersisa. "Lagi-lagi mereka terlambat! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Xiao Qiao kesal.

"Bukannya mereka selalu begitu?" sambung sang kakak, Da Qiao.

"Tapi kali ini keterlaluan. Master Lu Meng... Bisakah kita mulai sekarang? Kumohon~" kali ini Xiao Qiao memelas pada Lu Meng. Berharap acara 'belajar' mereka cepat dimulai dan cepat pula diakhiri. Dan sepertinya Lu Meng termakan wajah memelas Xiao Qiao.

"Baiklah... Apa boleh buat."

Akhirnya acara belajar itu kembali dimulai. Saat Sedang asik berdiskusi, sesosok pria berpostur tubuh tinggi membuat acara belajar itu terhenti sejenak. "Maaf saya terlambat Master Lu Meng."

"Dari mana saja kau!" sentak Xiao Qiao kesal.

"Sudah-sudah Xiao... Jangan marah-marah begitu pada Jendral Ling Tong." Seperti biasa Da Qiao berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"_Jie jie_... Lihat apa dia pantas dipanggil Jendral? Sifatnyanya yang selalu malas, membuatku jengah. Huh!"

Pria terlambat itu Ling Tong. Sepertinya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia terlambat, mengingat emosi Xiao Qiao yang begitu memuncak. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Tapi kau tidak seperti meminta maaf!" balas Xiao Qiao.

"Lalu apa peduliku?" balas Ling Tong lagi.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!" Xiao Qiao menyandar pada sandaran kursinya dengan kedua pipinya yang digembungkan.

Melihat Xiao Qiao sudah mengendalikan emosinya, Ling Tong mulai menduduki kursinya. Sebuah cengiran terlintas di wajah tampannya. Lu Meng menggeleng kepalanya pusing melihat anak-anak didiknya. Setelah sekiranya ruang perpustakaan kembali tenang, Lu Meng kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

TOK! TOK! ─Pintu perpustakaan diketuk pelan oleh seseorang. "Sepertinya aku terlambat."

Kembali semua mata tertuju pada ambang pintu, tempat datangnya orang terlambat selain Ling Tong. "Ya kau terlambat. Sudah cepat tempati kursimu, Gan Ning!" perintah Lu Meng.

Dan... Gan Ning pun duduk. Semua mata tertuju padanya, tak ada yang mau melepaskan pandangan mereka ─kecuali Ling Tong. Lu Xun yang biasanya cuek dan lebih memilih tetap fokus pada kegiatan belajarnya, kali ini juga ikut-ikutan menatap Gan Ning. Hari ini Gan Ning sedikit aneh, bagi mereka yang ada di ruang itu. "Gan Ning kau kenapa?" Mengingat tak ada yang mau bertanya, Taishi Ci langsung spontan bertanya.

"Maaf?"

"Ah maksudku... kau kenapa hari ini?" ulang Taishi Ci.

Gan Ning diam, membuat seisi ruangan makin penasaran. Ya mungkin, hanya Lu Meng saja yang tidak penasaran. Karna dia sibuk membaca sebuah gulungan kertas usang di genggaman tangannya. "...Aku baik-baik saja," jelas Gan Ning, dia memaksakan sebuah cengiran khasnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi tanganmu itu?" ternyata Taishi Ci cukup banyak omong juga ya kalau sedang penasaran?

Sejenak Gan Ning menatap kedua tangannya yang tertutup kain perban. "Ini?" tanya Gan Ning balik. Anggukan Taishi Ci diikuti dengan beberapa orang yang juga sedang penasaran, melihatnya Gan Ning jadi sedikit risih. "Hanya luka biasa yang didapat saat latihan. Tak ada yang spesial," ucapnya lanjut.

Semua pendengar kecewa. Sepertinya mereka berharap, Gan Ning mendapat luka itu karna sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi. Dan kegiatan belajar pun kembali berlangsung. Kali ini suasana belajar sangat hening, tak seperti hari-hari biasanya yang diisi dengan kehebohan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning. _Nampaknya sudah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka_─Itulah yang dipikirkan Lu Xun, melihat situasi yang berbeda ini.

"Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini saja."

Lu Meng mengakhiri kegiatan belajar hari ini. Tanpa berkomentar lagi, dia segera melangkah keluar dari perpusatakaan. Di belakangnya ada Taishi Ci dan Qiao bersaudara yang juga ingin cepat-cepat keluar. Tersisa Lu Xun, Ling Tong dan Gan Ning.

"Kau latihan semalam? Bohongmu terlalu mencolok," Ling Tong membuka omongan. Dia menantap Gan Ning dengan candaan. Lu Xun lebih memilih diam, dia masih asik dengan beberapa gulungan kertas yang dia pinjam dari Lu Meng.

Mungkin memang Ling Tong niatnya bercanda. Tapi saat ini Gan Ning tak ingin bercanda."Bukan urusanmu!"

"Begitu ya? Apa efek minum kemarin masih terbawa?" balas Ling Tong balik, wajahnya masih seperti sedang bercanda ─Atau mungkin memang sedang bercanda.

"Cih! Aku selesai. Permisi!"

Dengan kasar Gan Ning menarik kursinya dan merapikannya kembali. Moodnya habis terkikis candaan Ling Tong yang menurutnya tak bermutu itu. Sedangkan Ling Tong yang tadi niat bercanda jadi bingung sendiri. "Aku salah bicara kah?"

"Entahlah..." Lu Xun jadi ikut memberikan komentar, walaupun kedua matanya masih menatap gulungan demi gulungan di depannya.

Di tempat lain, di tempat yang sama saat Gan Ning mengamuk ─seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang terlihat sedang asik latihan memanah. Matanya yang hitam menatap tajam sasaran dihadapannya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara anak panah yang melesat membelah angin. Gadis itu memanah dengan cepat dan... tepat. Buktinya anak panah yang dia lesatkan tadi menancap sempurna pada pusat papan sasarannya. Sejenak dia tersenyum puas.

"Bagus! Hasil latihanmu semakin terlihat, Yue!"

Gadis itu bernama Qiu Yue. Salah satu pasukan pemanah handal yang masih di bawah asuhan Lian Shi. Dan juga merupakan gadis yang ditemui Lu Xun beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini dia seperti biasa mendapat bekal latihan khusus. Sepertinya Lian Shi sangat tertarik dengan potensi yang dimiliki Qiu Yue, dan dia ingin terus melatih kemampuan gadis itu. "Terima kasih Permaisuri," balas Qiu Yue dengan cengiran.

"Kau... Sejak kapan panggilan namaku jadi begitu? Sudah panggil saja _Jie jie_ atau kak Lian Shi seperti biasa. Aku risih dengan permaisuri itu. Pantas Shang Xiang suka kesal jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Putri," protes Lian Shi panjang. Dia seperti merasakan apa yang dirasakan Shang Xiang, rasa risih.

"Baiklah kak Lian Shi. Ohya, bagaimana kabar Putri Shang Xiang? Apa dia sudah sembuh?"

"Ya... Dia sudah sembuh. Dan semua berkat Ling Tong dan Gan Ning," jawab Lian Shi kemudian. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon beringin besar, wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih. "Aku... Tidak bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Meski pun sedikit," ucapnya lesu.

Yue menepuk pundak seniornya itu, lalu tersenyum. "Jangan berkata begitu."

"Kau berkata begitu karna ingin menghiburku?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu! Aku hanya..." Yue jadi gagap takut-takut dia salah bicara.

"Sudah tak apa... Aku mengerti. Hahaha..." Untunglah Lian Shi mengerti. Dia tersenyum tipis, senyuman khas Lian Shi. "Yue, aku pergi dulu. Kau lanjutkan latihannya. Besok kita bertemu lagi."

"Baik! Sampai ketemu besok, kak Lian Shi!"

Dan Lian Shi pun berlalu. Sesosok pria berambut pirang jigrak dengan lilitan perban di tangannya melintas di hadapannya. Nampaknya pria itu sedang melamun, buktinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Yue di situ. Dengan jalan berjingkat-jingkat Yue mendekati pria itu dan menyapanya;

"Gan Ning? Sedang apa kau? Bukannya hari ini Master Lu Meng sedang mengadakan pertemuan belajar?"

Gan Ning tersentak hebat, dia benar-benar kaget melihat kehadiran Yue di situ. "Oh kau wanita ajaib? Kukira siapa, dasar bikin kaget saja!"

Yue menggeleng kesal, Gan Ning benar-benar tukang asal mengganti nama orang. "Dasar! Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Mata silver Gan Ning berkilat menatap Yue, sesungguhnya dia enggan menjawab ─tapi entah kenapa dia merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan Yue. "Sudah selesai dari tadi. Kenapa? Kau juga mau ikutan belajar? Hahahah..."

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah ada pertemuan sendiri. Ohya, aku ingin bertanya lagi... Apa... Umm... Apa..."

"Lu Xun kan? Dia masih di perpustakaan tadi." Yue melotot shock.

"S-siapa yang sedang menanyakan dia?" Beberapa rona kemerahan menghantui wajahnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa wajahnya panas dan canggung. Yue benar-benar salah tingkah. Takut-takut Gan Ning tau mengenai perasaannya. Tapi sepertinya Gan Ning sudah tau.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Hahahahahah!"

Yue mengerutkan bibirnya. Gan Ning menyebalkan, mentertawakannya dan menganggap seolah tak pernah merasakan perasaan itu. Tunggu, Gan Ning memang tak pernah merasakannya kan? Atau pernah? Dilihat dari wajah dan sifatnya, sangat meragukan kalau dia pernah merasa jatuh cinta. Yue mengeraskan genggaman tangannya pada busurnya, dia ingin membidik Gan Ning dengan sekali bidikan. Tapi...

"...Jika... Ummm jika ada seseorang menatap seseorang yang lain dengan tatapan serius, apa itu disebut jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan Gan Ning yang tiba-tiba itu, tentu saja membuat Yue mengurungkan niatnya. Sejak kapan seorang Jendral bernama Gan Ning jadi peduli soal 'jatuh cinta'? Yue terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa? Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Heh... masa jatuh cinta saja tak tau."

"Diam. Sekarang aku yang sedang bertanya tau!" gusar Gan Ning mendadak jadi tak tenang, jujur sebenarnya dia merasa benar-benar bodoh karna sudah bertanya seperti tadi. "Ayo jawab sajalah!" pintanya dengan nada perintah.

Yue mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada kemungkinan orang itu jatuh cinta. Memangnya kenapa? Siapa 'seseorang' itu? Kau kah itu?"

"Bukan.. Bukan aku. Aku hanya bertanya." Balas Gan Ning cepat.

"Hmmm begitu? Kalau begitu aku permi─-"

Saat Yue ingin pergi dari tempat itu, mendadak Gan Ning menarik tangannya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon beringin besar. Wajahnya mendadak pucat dan sedikit berubah kesal. Matanya menyipit sinis menatap sesuatu. Yang pasti hal ini membuat Yue bimbang. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku mau perg─"

"Sssst!" Bukannya melepaskan genggaman tangannya GanNing malah semakin erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yue.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yue jengah. "Apaan sih! Dasar aneh!"

"Kau ini! Diam dulu kenapa sih? Aku Mohon diam sebentar saja."

Gan Ning terus menatap sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup menarik. Hal itu tentu membuat Yue juga ikut mengarahkan pandangannya. Apa sih yang dipandang Gan Ning sampai membuatnya tak boleh beranjak dari situ?

"Ling Tong? Cepat keluar! Kau mempermainkan aku!"

"Putri Shang Xiang?" gumam Yue di balik pohon.

"Kau penasaran kan? Siapa 'seseorang yang aku tanya tadi?"

Yue mengangguk polos. Sejujurnya dia memang cukup penasaran.

"Kau tunggu saja, nanti juga kau tau."

Yue menurut. Dia dan Gan Ning terus mengintip sang Putri yang sedang berjalan-jalan mencari Ling Tong. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Ling Tong datang menghampiri Shang Xiang. Dia menghampiri Shang Xiang dari belakang dan mengejutkan gadis itu. Mereka saling tertawa. Sampai akhirnya, mendadak Ling Tong terdiam menatap wajah Shang Xiang. Gan Ning mulai merasa gusar kembali. Rasanya dadanya sedikit sakit, dan emosinya mulai terpancing.

"Jadi... mereka yang kau maksud?"

Suara panggilan Yue mengagetkan Gan Ning dari pergulatan emosinya sesaat. "Ya, mereka yang kumaksud."

"Lalu?"

Gan Ning menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan lalu?"

"Ya... Lalu kenapa kau harus kesal?"

"Kesal? Aku tidak kesal bodoh!" jawab Gan Ning. Matanya kini kembali menatap kedua orang itu.

"Kalau memang tidak kesal kenapa kau meremas-remas ranting itu?"

"Eh?" Gan Ning bengong. Jujur dia benar-benar tak ingat tadi sedang meremas ranting. Ditatapnya barang bukti remukan ranting di genggaman tangannya. Reflek, remukan ranting itu disingkirkannya. Tindakan Gan Ning yang seperti itu membuat Yue tersenyum lebar.

"Kau Cemburu!"

"Eh?" Gan Ning makin bengong. Ucapan Yue membuatnya jadi kaku di tempatnya berpijak. Dia membulatkan kedua iris silvernya tak percaya. Ling Tong memang rival sejatinya, masa sih dalam hal jatuh cinta dia juga harus menjadi rival? Gan Ning melirik sejenak ke arah Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang yang sedang bercanda. "Aku cemburu?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p>Author spik ::<p>

Yey penghujung acara! Bagaimana ceritanya? Membingungkan? Hehehe...

Oke, spesial thank's aku tujukan pada Nee-sanku tercintah! (**Morning Eagle)**, **Black Rose 00**, dan **Nameless** salam kenal... Dan terima kasih sudah maua membaca dan mereview fic laknat ini. Semoga menghibur ya... Saatnya balas review yang masuk! Yeayy!

Haemogoblinwu :: Benarkah? Sankyu! Lanjutannya sudah tersedia kok.. hehehheh.. :D

Black Rose 00 :: wah... Syukurlah... ternyata hanya salah paham aja. Hehehe. Tunguu! Kamu juga suka Sima Shi? Ternyata sama denganku, aku juga suka Sima Shi. Tapi lebih suka Akang Ling Tong! :*

Nameless :: Ohya? Wao! Senang mendengarnya! Ahaha.. *Yes, aku dapet pendukung! Hahaha... Mereka memang cocok kan? Lucu sih klo diliat-liat. :D

Dan untuk para reader yang sekedar membaca, juga makasih banget. Aku harap ceritaku dapat menghibur kalian. Tapi kalau sempat, tolong klik tombol biru di bawah ini ya... Hehehe.. :D


End file.
